


Ill-remembered

by Nabielka



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Silver Chair, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: “There was never any world but this.” Susan in Underland.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Lady of the Green Kirtle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Ill-remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



“There is no land called Narnia,” said the Lady. Her hands moved. 

They were fine hands; Susan could not help the thought that the Lady would touch her just as softly, call forth pleasure from her with the same ease. Not at all like her own fingers, calloused from years of training – 

But for what, exactly? When she looked down, her hands were soft and she could not catch the end of the thought. She remembered over again that she was only a young girl. 

“What a fine game we played,” she said. “There was never any world but this.”


End file.
